La Leyenda De La Diosa
by Geri.i
Summary: Hay siempre mas de una versión para cada historia, diferentes puntos de vista y emociones se contrastan en cada uno de los relatores de cada versión, esta es una mas de las versiones para contar la historia de Naruto...


Capitulo 1: "Recuerdos – Parte 1"

El sol ya había comenzado a salir, mientras que los habitantes del pueblo aun descansaban tranquilos en sus camas, bajo las calidas sabanas y sobre los cómodos colchones de plumas.

Repentinamente de una de las grandes casas, dentro del templo de las almas, sale un muchacho. Sus ropas eran características de la nobleza sacerdotal, por lo que se sobreentiende que formaba parte del clan "Miko" uno de los tres clanes "Ancestros" (Los tres clanes a partir de los cuales se fundaron las aldeas ocultas) que residía en estas tierras al sur de país del Demonio.

Este clan promovía la unión y la armonía, eran todos sacerdotes entrenados para sanar y sellar males. Se regían por una monarquía, la Suprema Sacerdotisa era la "reina" del clan y poseía todo el respeto y devoción de los integrantes del mismo. Cuando esta sentía que su hora había llegado, pasaba el cargo a su hija o a alguna sucesora. Y así cada mujer perteneciente a la familia real o no, iba asumiendo por herencia el deber.

El país de la Diosa siempre fue tranquilo y pacifico, ayudado por una gran creencia en lo paranormal y guiados por el clan Miko en su espiritualidad. Eran politeístas, es decir, creían en muchos dioses, que se basaban principalmente en los elementos de la naturaleza: el Dios del viento, del fuego, la Diosa de la tierra, del agua, etc. Pero no solo, poseían también una devoción especial por la Diosa Kanai, que era la protectora de la vida y la muerte. Se preocupaban mucho en lo que se refería a la vida después de la muerte, y le atribuían a los caprichos de esta Diosa el fin de los vivos o la llegada de un nuevo ser.

El joven madrugador se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el templo principal donde algunos monjes de cabeza pelada ya estaban arrodillados orando. Era el templo de la Diosa Kanai, y estaba rodeado por una atmósfera de aromas exóticos y ofrendas de los habitantes del pueblo.

Kouta: alguna respuesta? (mirando preocupado a uno de los monjes arrodillados)

Shinji: lo siento pero.. Ella.. Sigue igual que siempre.. (Bajando la mirada tristemente, con una mezcla de desilusión y rabia en el rostro)

Ambos aguardaron un segundo en silencio y luego Kouta, el muchacho mañanero, observo tristemente una estatua representativa que yacía en la entrada del templo, era la Diosa Kanai, verdaderamente una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello liso con un flequillo encuadrado que recaía delicadamente en la frente y ojos finos almendrados, su posición hacia pensar en la elegancia y la delicadeza de sus movimientos.

Kouta: no puedo entender porque paso esto, la inquietud de la suprema no se me explica con nada.. Algo malo debe estar por pasar…

Así era, desde hace algunas semanas ya, Miroku, la suprema sacerdotisa a cargo del trono en ese momento, había tenido una premonición. En su sueño había caos, gritos de terror y mucho, mucho fuego, generalmente este elemento se atribuía a la destrucción y la ruina, por lo que era un mal presagio.

Kouta: es ora de levantar a la princesa.. Me retiro.. Luego cambiaremos de turno, Shinji. (y se retiro superando al monje con el mismo paso decidido)

Era un muchacho apuesto, de lineamentos suaves y largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo baja, en la nuca, mientras que sus ojos eran verdes y expresivos.

Siempre había estado con la familia real, y formaba parte de ella como si fuera un miembro, pero no era así, había sido encontrado cuando tenia 7 años abandonado en las puertas de la ciudad, con grabes heridas de garras, sangrando mucho. Da la casualidad que justo ese día, la Sacerdotisa suprema Miroku había salido a tomar aire con sus concubinas ya que sentía un pequeño dolor de embarazo. Al verlo, ordeno inmediatamente que fuera ayudado y pasando el tiempo, se convirtió en parte de la familia. Era un muchacho devoto y bien educado, que nutria un profundo respeto por la reina ya que lo había rescatado.

Habían pasado ya 8 años, Kouta tenía ya 15, desde que recordaba estaba a cargo de la princesa de la casa, la joven Ai y debía cuidarla, jugar con ella y sobre todo protegerla.

Entonces, como todas las mañanas, se dirigía a sus aposentos para despertarla y comenzar su día.

Kouta: (entrando cuidadosamente a la habitación) Ai? Despierta, debemos comenzar el estudio…

La pequeña niña de apenas de 8 años yacía sobre su cama, acurrucada en las sabanas, abrazando un conejo de peluche esponjoso.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojar por la ternura de la escena, y se sentó al lado de ella comenzando a acariciar su cabello.

Kouta: oye! Debes despertar.. (Corriendo el flequillo de su rostro)

Ai: Usagi.. san.. (Mormuro ella en sueños y comenzó lentamente a abrís los ojos)

Kouta: tu conejo esta atu lado jaja.. Soy Kouta.. (Acercando su rostro a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente)

Ai bostezo y luego abrió completamente sus ojos, eran bellísimos, de un color celeste cielo brillante e increíblemente puro, mientras que su pelo era castaño claro y lo llevaba siempre suelto ya que era bastante corto.

Ai: Kouta nii san? (refregándose los ojitos algo dormida aun) es muy temprano como siempre?

Kouta: lo siento Ai pero sabes que es necesario (mirándola con ternura) tienes mucho que hacer durante el dia..

Ai: imouto san.. (inflando los cachetes con capricho)

Kouta: co..como? (algo sorprendido)

Ai: quiero que Kouta nii san me diga imouto chan!! Hermanita pequeña!! (Dándole algunos golpecitos leves en el pecho por el capricho)

Kouta: jeje.. (Apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza delicadamente) mi querida imouto san..

La pequeña sonrojo apenas por el toque y las palabras del muchacho, desde cuando había tenido conciencia de su vida, siempre había admirado y gustado de ese chico. El siempre la cuidaba y trataba con dulzura, a diferencia de todos los demás en el templo que solo bajaban las cabezas y se inclinaban en signo de respeto y jamás hablaban con ella porque lo habían prohibido, Kouta nii san era su único amigo.

Kouta: vamos, Ai, debes vestirte (levantándose y dejándole sobre la cama un ropaje, que tomo de un mueble cercano) te espero afuera (sonriendo y cerrando la puerta para darle privacidad.)

Luego de un rato Ai salio de la habitación ya vestida y peinada. Exhibía un traje en miniatura de sacerdotisa color pastel y como siempre, llevaba el cabello suelto.

Ai: que haré hoy nii san? (tomándolo de la mano)

Kouta: muchas cosas jaja (sonriéndole comenzaron a caminar)

Así eran las jornadas, largas, de mucho trabajo, ir de un lado para el otro, y jamás estar con mama. No se podía, no porque no estuviera permitido, sino que ella jamás estaba, siempre tenia que ir a bendecir o a exorcizar un demonio a algún lado y si así no era, debía estar encerrada en el templo predicando o aconsejando a habitantes y extranjeros que solo pasaban por una predicción de "La famosa sacerdotisa Miroku". Es por ellos que Ai siempre estaba con Kouta, a un costado, solo observando y esperando, porque algún día, ella debería tomar ese lugar.. O al menos eso creía…


End file.
